Never Add Your Family
by wind scarlett
Summary: Vegeta and other Z fighters joined Facebook, only getting virtual problems. T for foul languages.
1. Never Add Your Family

**Note**: reading some online chat fic, mostly from my favorite story, **Rocky Horror Facebook Show** and **VeronaChat**, I want to try making one or two. Here I am, trying to write another online fic. This is my second attempt, so please, flame me if you want. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda and Zuckerberg

* * *

><p><strong>Never Add Your Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Real Life: **It was such a boring day and Vegeta couldn't be more desperate than that. His wife acted more annoying lately, as if everything was his fault. That woman was nothing but problem, he grunted silently. Trunks came closer to his father, who was busily switching the channels.

"I have installed new program you wanted in the computer, Dad. You may try it now."

"Oh?" Vegeta's expression changed a bit. "What are you waiting, then?"

Trunks smiled coyly to his father. "Well, could you tell mom to raise my allowance?"

"Don't push your luck, boy." Vegeta said with flat face, throwing Trunks out of his room, literally.

**Facebook Online:**

[The Prince] updated his status: I almost ended up killing those blockheads for cutting my queue

[Tarbleismyname] and 42 others like this.

[King Yemma] commented on [The Prince] status: GLAD you didn't! Hate working on Sunday~!

[Yamucha desu] commented on [The Prince] status: typical of you, huh…

[Tarbleismyname] commented on [The Prince] status: onii-san! mind to visit me this weekend? Gure and I will celebrate the 100th day we met! ^^b

[Songoku] commented on [The Prince] status: Bulma asked you to buy her stuffs?

[Chi-Chi], [Kuri-Kuri], [Handsome Kamesennin the Single Gentleman], [PicoChan] and 425 others like this.

[The Prince] poked [Songoku]

[The Prince] commented on his own status: how dare you Kakarotto! Such nuisance! Bulma never… that woman never… WHAT ARE YOU BABLING ABOUT?

[Songoku] commented on [The Prince] status: you're not really good at lying, Vegeta :-3

[The Prince] commented on his own status: bastard!

[Songoku] poked [The Prince]

[The Prince] poked [Songoku]

[Songoku] poked [The Prince]

[The Prince] poked [Songoku]

[Songoku] poked [The Prince]

[The Prince] poked [Songoku]

[The Prince] posted on [Songoku] wall: one more poke and I'll remove you, fucking dumbshit.

[Songoku] commented on his own post: Geezee, no need to be grumpy, all right! -_-

[PicoChan] commented on [The Prince] wall post: Worthless Saiyans are the shittiest things in the world

[Songoku] commented on his own post: Piccolo? You've got fancy name!

[The Prince] commented on his wall post: THE HELL! What you mean with the shittiest thing, fucking Namec! I'll rip you into goddamn pieces!

[PicoChan] commented on [The Prince] wall post: you won't defeat me with that power, Saiyans!

[The Prince] commented on his wall post: I'll blast the shit of you!

[Marron daddy little girl] likes this.

[Kuri-Kuri] commented on [The Prince] wall post: NOT AGAIN! [Marron daddy little girl] this wall isn't suitable for your age!

[Songoku] commented on his own post: [Kuri-Kuri] your grey hair soon grow faster, hahaha!

[Chi-Chi] poked [Songoku]

[PicoChan] commented on [The Prince] wall post: GYAHAHAHA! I LOVE CORNBREEEEAAADDD!

[Songohan] commented on [The Prince] wall post: Piccolo has been hacked, father, Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Kuririn. Ignore that troll.

[Videl the Satan Daughter] likes this.

[Videl the Satan Daughter] [Videl the Satan Daughter]: isn't he the cutest thing?

[Songoku] commented on his own post: I think I knew who did that… funny actually. :-D

[The Prince] commented on his wall post: You do have no brain, Kakarotto!

[Songoku] commented on his own post: Vegeta, ask Trunks/Bulma to help [PicoChan] would you?

[The Prince] commented on his wall post: ask them by yourself. Adding family into this cyber thing is never my style, hmph!

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on [The Prince] wall post: Vegetaaa! Have you bought my regular pantyliner?

[Yamucha desu], [Songoku], [Kuri-Kuri], [Blue-haired Knight] and 1342 like this.

[Songohan] commented on [The Prince] wall post: pantyliner?

[Songoku] commented on his own post: somehow adding family member is so wrong, hahaha…

[Yamucha desu] commented on [The Prince] wall post: lucky me not being trapped in that household!

[Kuri-Kuri] commented on [The Prince] wall post: Bulma is the scariest woman ever, heee…

[The Prince], [Songoku] and 72 other like this.

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on [The Prince] wall post: the notifications, guys! Just watch your back!

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on [The Prince] wall post: VEEGEEETAA?

[The Prince] logged out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, everyone! <strong>

**Once again, all feedbacks are gladly accepted inluding flames! ^^**


	2. Never Bring Bedroom Topic

**Note**: Thanks for your nice feedbacks, still secretly hoping to get flames. Hope you enjoy reading this one, focusing on Vegeta and Bulma's relationship. This also includes my point of view how their household seems to be somewhat interesting. Just for fun, don't take it seriously.

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda and Zuckerberg

* * *

><p><strong>Never Bring Bedroom Topic<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Real Life: **Trunks closed his little eyes, trying very hard to ignore the sounds of clashing machines and explosions near his room. He knew what was happening. His parents just acted childish, like usual. Becoming the only child of those stubborn, foul-mouthed parents was quite difficult. _This homework will take more time_…

"Get away from me!" high-pitched voice rose in the air. There were several blowing sounds followed afterwards. "Look what you've done with my spaceship, bastard!"

"Happy now?" that cynical tone was coming from his father. "There's no way you can escape, woman!"

Trunks sighed desperately. He hardly concentrated on his task. _Great, they started calling with those names again… this homework needs longer time than I hinted at…  
><em>

**Facebook Online:**

[Hottiest Gurl] went from being "married" to "it's complicated."

[Kuri-Kuri] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: how the heck that happened!

[Chi-Chi] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: CONGRATS!

[Chi-Chi] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: eeehhh, sorry! I've mistaken your… what happened with you, Bulma?

[Mrs. Briefs] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: Bulma darling, this is just a sweet joke, right? Chocolates, anyone~?

[Yamucha desu] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: oh… somehow…

[Brave Oolong] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: hoax?

[Chi-Chi], [Ten Shin Han], [Mrs. Brief] and 67 others like this.

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: IT'S OVER BETWEEN US

[Handsome Kamesennin the Single Gentleman], [Yamucha desu], [Songoku] and 1348 others like this.

[Handsome Kamesennin the Single Gentleman] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: there are many turtles in the sea

[Songoku] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: Vegeta did something ugly?

[The Prince] poked [Songoku]

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: WHAAAT?

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: sorry, Vegeta

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: where the hell are you?

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: like I care

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: woman, don't make me angry

[Launch the alpha blonde] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: told yaaa, look the way he treats her

[Yamucha desu] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: no wonder, as clear as the cloudless sky

[Yamucha desu] likes this.

[B-H-U] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: uh-huh…

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: woman, is this because our ******* last night?

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: stop calling me like that!

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: why not? You always like it

[Songoku] and 187 other like this.

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: NO I'M NOT!

[B-H-U] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: uh-huh…

[Chi-Chi] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status:chocolate drinks, anyone~?

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: is it the way when I stop using ****** and start ******* you nonstop?

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: Vegeta, what are you saying?

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: woman, you're the one who start this. Fine, I won't mind if you want to suck my ***** and try ***** them

[Toriyama], [mickeymousehatesyou], [unpicked strawberries] and 69 other like this.

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: HOW DARE YOU INSULTING ME!

[The Prince] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: you're getting *** aren't you?

[Hottiest Gurl] commented on her own relationship status: you damn *****! I'll go directly to your ******* bedroom and show you who's the ******* master!

[PicoChan] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: oh, kamisama…

[LittleDende] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: calling me?

[Songoku] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: Vegeta and Bulma seem having fun!

[Chi-Chi] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: Goku stop there—or you'll never see the kids and me again

[Songoku] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: geeezeee, I'm just joking! ;-(

[B-H-U] commented on [Hottiest Gurl] relationship status: uh-huh…

[Blue-haired knight] updated his status: they will take me to amusement park next Friday!

[Songoten] likes this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Hottiest Gurl] went from being "it's complicated" to "married" with [The Prince].

[The Prince] and 298 other like it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess if I wrote those ones, I'd rise the rating<strong>

**See you in the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


End file.
